


Thanks for the memories

by Weeze_Hedgehog



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeze_Hedgehog/pseuds/Weeze_Hedgehog
Summary: This is just something I wrote for fun and y e a h, it got a bit sad I suppose-





	Thanks for the memories

 There he was, John fucking Laurens on his roommates bed, with his cock out. His head was tilted back as he lightly stroke his dick, he was teasing himself in a way. He pretended that his hand was someone else's, someone he longed for; Alexander Hamilton. God, Alex was just perfect in John's perspective. The male charmed Alex the first time they met, sure it was at a bar and yeah they were drunk...but still, John fell in loved with Alex. Though, John never told Alex about the crush he had on him. John thought that Alex would be disgusted that his best friend was gay, he thought Alex would never speak to him. Of course he was wrong, so wrong. Alex was madly in love with John, he saw nothing wrong with a man loving a man. He is bisexual after all, so it would be strange if he didn't support LGBT+.

        "Oh yeah? Well you can go fuck yourself!" Alex yelled at the teacher, breathing heavily. He was currently in another argument with that teach, Mr. Adams. Oh, did Alex hate the man with all of his heart. From the first day he hated Mr. Adams, or as Alex would like to call him; Dick. Alex's fist were balled up, he was standing up. His chair on the ground, laying on it's side.

        "That's it, Hamilton." Adams snarled, glaring at Alex. "Go to the headmaster." Alex rolled his eyes as he grabbed his books and stormed out of the class. He didn't go to the office, he knew that Washington wouldn't do anything to bad. It was sure nice to have Washington on his side. He decided to head back to the dorm he shared with his friend John. He was sorta happy, it's not everyday he gets to hang out with John in between his classes. He hummed happily as he walked to his dorm, his books still in his hands. He quietly opened the door, making sure it didn't creak or make any sound. He slipped his shoes off and tip-toed to the kitchen counter, only stopping there for a second to put his books down. Alex snickered to himself when he saw an empty Oreo case on the counter, this probably meant John was taking a nap or sketching in his room. He grinned as he walked down the hall-way, he was almost pasted his room door when he heard a moan followed by his name. Alex felt his cock twitch, he swallowed hard. He bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping his mouth. He was sure that it was John's voice. What could John be doing in his room? Oh God, Alex thought of million of things that John. Now he was hard, his cock trapped beneath the pair of jeans he wore. He clenched his jaw as he pushed the door open to his room.

        John was riding his fingers, his left hand jacking himself off. He was panting heavily and sweating, he was close he could feel it. He was unaware that Alex was in to room with him, John had his eyes closed and his head tilted back.  He let out a strangled cry as he came, his release getting all over himself and Alex's bed sheets. His panting somehow became heavier, his head rested against the headboard of the bed.

        Alex's eyes widen at the scene he just watched unrolled, he just saw his best friend/crush come because of him. He smirked sightly, oh he's about to have some fun. He unbuckled the belt he had on, John's eyes snapped open. Oh the look John had on his face was priceless. "A-Alex!" John stuttered, his eyes wide. "I-I could explai-" His words were cut short as two fingers were shoved in his mouth. Alex's finger to be precise. John moaned sightly, eyes still wide. Alex threw his belt to the ground, having no use for it right now. 

"Explain what, baby girl? That you fucked yourself while thinking about me?" Alex tsked as he lazily pumped his fingers back and forth, pulling a moan from John. "Look at you, getting hard again just from this." Alex snarled, squeezing John's cock to empathize it. John whimpered, looking up at Alex. He seemed scared and afraid, Alex chuckled. "Oh baby, the look on your face right now is adorable." John's face turned a bright red, he whined and bucked his hips up into Alex's hand. Alex growled at John and slapped his thigh, this called John to whimper softly. Alex pulled his fingers out of John's mouth, saliva trickled out of his mouth and stuck to John's mouth and chin.

        "Please Alex." John whined, bucking his hips again. Alex grinned ear to ear, loved the sound of John begging. Alex purred softly as he climb onto the bed, pulling John onto his lap.

        "Please, what?" Alex whispered in John's ear before gently biting it. The freckled male let out a noise that was music to Alex's ear. The shorter male pressed his erection against John's ass-crack, pulling a moan from John. 

        John huffed, getting frustrated. "Alex, God fucking damn it! Just fuck me, you cocksucker!" He huffed lightly and crossed his arms. John wasn't in the mood for teasing right now, maybe later. Then it hit him, they weren't even dating. He hopped off of Alex and scrambled to the headboard, where he hugged his knees. Alex, in returned, frowned at the freckled male. 

        "John, baby girl, what's the matter?" Alex asked, cocking his head to the side. He brows were furrowed as he studied John's features. John just gave a whimper in response, he shook his head and hugged his knees tighter. He whispered something, which sounded a lot like 'Were not dating, we can't fuck...'. Alex, having amazing hearing, blinked. John's right, they aren't dating...yet. Alex could easily fix that. "John Laurens, will you be the honor of being my lover?" Alex asked, sure it wasn't a big speech of anything, but it will do. John blinked at the other male, he couldn't believe it. His crush just asked him out, he thought that Alex would be disgust but he isn't. 

        John grinned ear to ear, he nodded his head and jumped ontop of Alex. Alex let out a soft whimper before chuckling and kissing John's forehead. "I'll take that as a yes?" John nodded in response to Alex's question. That very night they 'made love' and promised each other that they wouldn't leave each other. The next morning, John went out and bought Alex something. Something that would be with Alex when he dies. It was a picture of them from years back, when they were teenagers. Sure, it wasn't something big or expensive but that didn't matter to Alex. Alex thought it was beautiful, he was touched by the fact that John still had the picture saved on his phone. He started to cry, he was really over came with emotions. John was confused, he didn't know if he did something wrong. Alex explained to John that he was just overwhelmed that he still had that picture, which is true.

        Three years later John finds Alex fucking another man in their room that they shared, he couldn't believe it. John thought Alex was his and that Alex was faithful. John confronted Alex about it, which turned into a big fight. Alex said some really hurtful things to John, Alex insulted John's family and how all of them were homophobics (which isn't true). Then went on to tell John that he never loved him and that his heart always belong to a different man, the man he was fucking in their bed. Which so happened to be Thomas Jefferson, a man that John thought Alex despised. Guess he was wrong. John left the house, not after grabbing some of his things that he might need. He left their house in blind angry, he didn't even look both ways before crossing the road. A sicking thud could be heard as the car hit John's body, instantly killing him. Police were called, families were could, funeral plans were made. That was the end of John's story, a bad ending might I add.

         Alex was devastated, he never meant for this to happen. He blamed John's death on himself, he started to see John's ghost, started to hear John. Jesus, John's ghost whispered to him; telling him over and over about his last thoughts, what he felt and saw. Every time he tried to sleep 'John' would pop out of no where and just whispered things to him over and over, Alex couldn't get rid of John. Sometimes the ghost would tell Alex to end it all, that he didn't deserve to live any longer. Alex tried his hardest not to believe it, it was hard to when it was coming from the ghost of his best friend.

         Most nights he cried himself to sleep, it was so bad that he needed a therapist. It took years for him to finally convince himself that it wasn't his fault, years. Sometimes he goes back to that one day where he asked John out, regretting it so much. It hurt him to know that John is gone, that he's never coming back. The only way he could distracted himself from the death of John is work. That's all he did for most of he days, that and fuck Jefferson. Then it happened, Alex had enough. He had enough of the thoughts, the memories, John's ghost. It was too much for him. He shot himself in the head, a smile seemed to be on his face when he was found. In his hands was the photo that John gave him all those years ago. That was the end of Alexander Hamilton's story. A sad ending, just like John's.


End file.
